


COBRA

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, hermaphrodite
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: Snake eyed with a sly smile蛇般的眼眸 狡黠的微笑He can hold you and shake you child他可以把你掌握 让你动摇《Black Mambo》——Glass Animals





	COBRA

**Author's Note:**

> Snake eyed with a sly smile  
蛇般的眼眸 狡黠的微笑  
He can hold you and shake you child  
他可以把你掌握 让你动摇  
《Black Mambo》——Glass Animals

01

石动手里捏着一个小巧的计时器，他看着它，脸上印着其中照射出来的微弱冷色调光线。屏幕上的数字持续跳动着减少着，从那一刻开始到现在，最后倒数3600秒。

nAscitA今天出奇的安静，除了战兔和老板之外没有其他人。  
这两人一个在咖啡店里饶有兴味地等待着，另一位则专心在地下室做实验。

遮光性很好的窗帘把大部分阳光都锁在了室外。室内昏暗的光线下，空气中细不可见的粉尘仍旧跳着到死才会停止的舞蹈。时针走动的声音滴滴答答，在落针可闻的寂静中掩埋着真相与弥天大谎。

2356秒

随处可见的地方都铺满了写着复杂计算公式的纸，在强烈的灯光下白得刺眼。战兔手里捏着笔，趴在地上不停地写着东西，阴影就像是他生长出来的一部分，随着他移动变化。宽大的上衣在他随意的姿势下被掀起些许，掩藏不了左侧露出来的白皙腰肢。

1158秒

战兔突然翻过身来，作躺着的姿势，双手直直地举起了一张写到半截的纸。明亮的灯光透过纸面洒下来，受到了缓冲，不至于刺眼。他有些困扰地撇了撇眉毛，似乎陷入了某种困境。

573秒

得到了正确答案的人脸上喜色溢于言表，他走过白纸铺满的路，坐到了电脑前。双手摸上了键盘，正要输入数据时却浑身颤抖。身体蓦地一阵寒一阵热，两者交替冲撞着他的感官，就像在他体内撕扯缠斗，却不分上下一般。  
下意识缩起了身体，战兔从椅子上跌坐在地板上，眩晕感向他袭来，眼前的景象摇摇晃晃有了重影。

207秒

蜷缩在地板上，战兔的刘海已经被汗水沾湿，一缕缕地聚合在一起。他垂着眼睑不住喘气，睫毛颤抖如初春失去庇护的幼鸟翅膀。喉咙里小声挤出细碎呻吟，微张的双唇湿润泛红。从脸颊到脚踝，浑身的皮肤都隐隐透露出了某种异样的烫与热。

100秒

缓了半天的战兔终于握住了一丝回炉的力气，可意识却依旧混沌不堪，思维都有些断了线。身体内部的燥热从他意想不到的地方如同针刺般狠狠地扎了出来，轻易得就像戳破一张纸。

“哈、哈…”

60秒

来电铃声再次挽救了战兔零星的神志，可这样的状况已经让他不堪忍受，说是折磨又过了头，但要说是别的又不那么恰当。  
双腿间某个隐秘部位抽动了几下，丝丝胀痛，以一种突兀的方式散发着热量。战兔只能眼睁睁地看着手机一遍遍的响起，又一遍遍挂断，软成一滩水的身体在此刻根本支持不了他做出任何行动。  
他明确地知道出现反应的并不是属于男性的生殖器官，而是某个应该被遮盖住的、平坦光滑的，什么都不存在的地方。

30秒

地上堆积的纸原本已经足够凌乱，被无意识颤抖着的人磨磨蹭蹭之后看上去更加糟糕。上身的衣物满是褶皱，战兔费了很大力气才将其蹭起一点点，好让自己接触地板上的凉气，缓解此刻的不堪。

性器已经勃起，将裤子撑起了明显的形状，可这还不是眼下最糟糕的情况。战兔已经可以明显地感觉到了自己的身体多了一个对他而言完全陌生的部分，那个东西小巧的两瓣贴合在一起，因为他的一举一动而互相摩擦颤抖，这带来的是轻微的肿和热，还因为体内泌出的滑腻液体变得湿黏。  
起初有些许刺痛，可还没过很久，所有的感知就已经被如潮水般涌来的快感淹没。

20秒

石动掐准时间打开了地下室的门。  
空气中似乎弥漫着星星点点的湿气，它们带着暧昧的温热飘散开来，然后迅速冷却。

战兔的喘息和呻吟已经变调，带着被情欲烧灼后掩饰不住的甜腻，落在离他已经没有多少距离的人耳中隐晦又黏腻，就像捏坏一个熟透的甜蜜果实，满手都是散发着香甜气味的汁水。

有人踏上楼梯时传出清晰的响动，还不知道怎么去面对他人的战兔心口一颤，可他动了动指尖才发现连最后一点力气都失去。现在想要再依靠自己来行动已经是万分艰难。

汗水仍在排出体外，浑身还维持着让人难耐的高热。喉咙里的干渴、身体深处蔓延出来的瘙痒和空虚……种种难堪让他变得无助。  
困境之下，希望有人能帮助自己从中解脱出来的战兔颤抖着看向声音传来的方向。

看到来人时，他心中原本的设防和不安土崩瓦解。

“老…板…？”  
声音有些嘶哑，战兔眯着眼睛，不知道是因为难受还是想要眼前的一切看清楚。  
“战兔！你没事吧？！”  
石动看上去很着急，语气也紧张。他的脚步变快，楼梯被踩踏时发出刺耳的哀鸣。刚踏上平地他就跑向了在地上蜷缩成一团的人。

3、2、1

最后一秒，石动正好蹲在了战兔面前。他伸手把对方抱进了怀里，动作看上去小心翼翼。

在紧要关头出现的并不总是英雄，还有始作俑者。

“战兔，你这是…”抬手贴上了战兔的额头，异于往常的温度和对方下意识蹭上来渴求低温的举动让石动意识到时机已经成熟，就差最后一步。  
“我这就带你去医院。”说着，石动作势就要把人扶起来。可是怀里的人却无力地摇了摇头，磕磕绊绊地说：“不、行…”

此刻的石动似乎全然没有心思去理就战兔有些任性的要求，他执意要把人带去医院检查，于是打算干脆把对方整一个抱起来带走。  
当他终于不管不顾地把人捞进怀里站起来的时候，他才终于发现战兔明显情动的讯息。

所有的声音光色在五感中被无限放大。战兔觉得一阵晕眩，反应过来的时候他已经被一双手牢牢固定在了怀中。鼻尖萦绕着石动长年累月积攒下来的苦涩气息，更深处血液的腥甜却藏得足够好，没有被他发现。  
“呃……”属于男性的气息从未被如此夸张地入侵过感官，战兔感觉自己变得更加糟糕了，尤其是下半身那本不该属于他的部位，没有节制似的吐出一股水液来，已经沾湿了他的裤子。

气氛有些尴尬，石动表现得就像一个不小心戳破了自家孩子秘密的父亲，他把战兔抱到了床上，似乎是斟酌了一下语言的样子，开口时有些歉意：“抱歉，战兔，我并不知道你……”  
石动的手指在人眼角处擦去一滴汗，缓慢地拉出水痕。  
再待下去只会让境况更加微妙，于是他也不打算多留，转身作势就要走。

一股小到可以被忽略的力量让石动停下了脚步。

对危机完全没有察觉的兔子终于在蛇的诱导下走近了对方的绝对狩猎范围内，在他看不到的地方，蛇正在黑暗中盘旋，不断吐出的猩红信子已经帮助其锁定了猎物的所在。

时机已经成熟。

“没关系。”声调就像刚才拖出痕迹一样牵扯出某种诱导性的温柔，石动直勾勾地看向了战兔那双湿漉漉的眼睛：“我先去上面，如果有人回来的话我帮你挡一会儿。”  
“不…”战兔摇了摇头，眼角的泪滴似乎已经有要挣扎出来的迹象，“不要走…”

02

被注入星云气体的战兔还处于昏迷状态，一动不动地躺在仪器中，原本紧锁的眉头也因为意识的远去而松开。他黑色的发丝在还未平静下来的水中飘着，看上去十分柔软，就像温顺动物闪闪发光的羽毛。  
他没有变成SMASH，这出乎了浮士德所有人的预料。

“居然没有变成SMASH，难道还要再继续注入星云气体吗？”站得最近的研究人员还没有取下防护面罩，说话的声音听上去闷闷的，但是音量足够在场的每一个人都得到信息。阴冷的实验室里，剩下的人面面相觑，开始低声跟身边的人讨论，似乎谁都拿不定主意。

“再继续下去可能会导致实验体死亡，不如先放他走，监视一段时间再说。”在一堆发出和苍蝇一样声音的人里，终于有研究员谨慎地开了口，他拿着手中的详细报告，低下头又仔细地看了一遍，开口时便更有了些底气：“他是第一个没有变成smash的实验体，如果我们对其进行跟踪研究，这个实验的进程可能会突飞猛进。”

人群终于安静了下来，高低不一的附和声随之出现。

BLOOD STALK和NIGHT ROGUE对视了一眼，点点头，确认了对方的想法：“那就这么决定了。”

“但是，在送他离开之前，”靠在栏杆上的BLOOD STALK语气颇有些微妙，他的眼神紧紧地黏在战兔身上，“我要留一个小惊喜给他。”

“惊喜？”NIGHT ROGUE有些好奇，尽管直觉告诉他那不会是什么好东西，但是他仍旧按捺不住问了一句：“你想做什么？”  
回答他的是一声让人汗毛竖立的笑声。

浮士德整个看起来十分暗沉，黑白灰组成了一切能被视线捕捉到的死物。

刚从水中被捞起来的战兔浑身上下都没有完好干燥的地方，发梢处还在往下滴水，单薄的布料紧紧地贴在他纤细的身体上，几乎失去了作用。  
BLOOD STALK抱着战兔，将其放在了试验台上，几个早已知悉事件详情的研究员围了上来，准备材料和器具时动作迅速，毫不拖泥带水。

看着人被剥光，NIGHT ROGUE意识到自己不好的预感已经成真。他瞥了一眼看上去就心情十分愉悦的BLOOD STALK，强忍着立马就离开的欲望，压着嗓子问：“你要把他改造成一个女人？”

“不不不…那样也太无聊了，”声音里都带着愉悦的战栗，BLOOD STALK似乎看出了他的不适，“就各个方面来说，人类都是很有趣的，包括有严格划分的性别也一样。”  
就算是个傻子也该明白这话里的意思了，NIGHT ROGUE有些不快地想着，他心里没能按捺住一阵恶寒，意识到终究还是高估了自己忍耐能力。恶狠狠地啧了一声，立马转身离开了。

“怎么样？能成功吗？”看了一眼被打了麻醉彻底丧失抵抗能力的人，BLOOD STALK的语气颇有些漫不经心。  
“当然。”其中一个研究员手上的动作丝毫没有要停下的样子，仍旧有条不紊的继续着：“但是成熟期到来之前的蛰伏期会很长。”

“目前预计的蛰伏期至少一年，但是配上检测装置之后就会精确到秒数。”  
似乎并没有因为这么长的时间而感到不悦，BLOOD STALK拍了拍手当作回答，然后问了一句：“会不会被察觉？”

“成长过程中任何人都不会感觉到异样，包括实验体本人。但是在长成之后就会迅速迎来成熟期。”  
“届时，需要有男性来进行安抚。”

03

战兔整个人看上去都糟透了，他软趴趴的躺在床上，就像刚从水里被捞出来一样。稍长的黑发因为已经湿了而聚合分散，它们中部分丝丝缕缕地黏住了他的额头，另外一些则散开来，在枕头上扎下小片阴影。  
属于另一个男性的气息山一样倾塌下来，战兔觉得自己肺里的空气也被压缩成了块状，这让他难以呼吸。

“我该怎么做？”这个问题从一个已经有了女儿的成熟男人口中说出来或许会让人觉得好笑，甚至是感到被戏弄，但是在此刻却别有妙用。

“衣服…先…”战兔有些羞耻难当，可是石动的模样似乎是不想冒犯同样作为男性的自己，他只好强忍着那快要让他落泪的感觉小声开口：“先把衣服脱掉…”

用来转移兔子的注意力，降低他的戒心。

作为温度的聚合处，手掌本该是温热甚至略烫的，但是却能因为温度的差距，而给现在的战兔带来片刻的舒适。石动听从对方的指示，将那已经没法看的衣服从他身上脱了下来，然后好好的放在了一边。

“然后呢？”  
“裤子、也要…”  
这对战兔而言实在是一种煎熬，那么缓慢，又焦灼。可是等他两条腿都赤裸的暴露在空气中时，他再也无法有所抱怨。  
他在石动的注视下感觉身体深处传来不间断的抽动与痉挛，湿润的内壁搅在一起，短暂的酥麻之后是长久的空虚感。

已经做好准备的战兔知道这个时候后悔为时已晚，于是让人脱掉了他身上最后一点布料，然后满怀忐忑的闭上眼睛，生怕听到某些厌弃的话语。  
可他等到的却是直接贴上花穴的手指。

“啊——！！”  
丝毫没有预料到老板的动作，战兔因为那处传来的快感而拔高了声音，听上去甚至有些尖叫的意味。而他的性器也颤颤巍巍地往外吐出了浊液。

“战兔，这是？”  
“我不知道……”石动的语气并没有踩进雷区，战兔悬在半空的心终于有了要落地的迹象，回答的时候也透露了些惊慌失措：“它是、突然出现的，我真的不知道…”

又一次感叹了这属于人类的奇妙，石动掩去了双眼中不合时宜的愉快，然后试探着动了动手指，被汁液沾满的同时再一次引起身下这具躯体的异动。  
咬着手腕的战兔被刺激得挤出了哀哭似的呜咽，脖颈拉扯出一个脆弱的弧度，暴露出他上下滑动的喉结，其中掩埋的奇异质感也被生拉硬拽的扯了出来。

未经人事的花穴看上去小巧娇嫩，触感柔软，就像迫切期待开放的湿润花苞，和青年坚硬的身体线条有一种诡异的契合感。

手指找到阴蒂的所在，石动的指腹在那形状圆润的小粒上轻轻摩擦。敏感过头的地方仅仅是承受了并不激烈的爱抚，也足以引发强烈的反应。

“哈啊……”  
右手脱了力，在无视主人意愿的情况下滑落，放出了原本会被阻隔的呻吟。战兔感觉到一股与之前完全不一样的快感在顷刻间占满他的全身，充盈着大脑皮层，而且因为花唇受到刺激有所闭合，轻轻地依附上了石动的手指，阴蒂被摩擦时它们也受到了等量的刺激，传达给他的就成了双倍，让他的大脑止不住的发白。

再一次漫出的淫液濡湿了床单下面的小块地方，射出的精液是高潮的证明，这个时候石动的手指才缓缓摸到穴口，试探着插入了一个指节。战兔的体内潮湿、温热，轻轻蠕动着，吸吮还没有完全进入的入侵者。

“战兔，觉得不舒服的话要立刻和我说。”语气真像是在哄孩子，石动声音柔和。他轻轻拍了拍战兔的侧脸，颇有些安慰的意思。  
“……好。”在心理防线崩塌，面对未知感到恐惧的如今，战兔突然有一种被长辈好好关怀着的感觉，尽管他们在做的事情真的让他觉得羞于启齿。

腰下被垫了一个枕头，这让战兔彻彻底底暴露在了男人的视线下，连最后一点视觉差和阴影带来的遮挡都变得无济于事。那只手贴上敏感的大腿根部，缓慢地上滑，如同在往他体内输送微小的电流，直到腿弯处才停止。  
经过良好锻炼后线条流畅、形状漂亮的腿被人掌握着曲起，绷紧的脚背在灯光下轻轻颤抖。

初次被插入的花穴表现出了惊人的容纳度，内里紧致湿软，手指到达时却能轻易地将其拨开，然后往更深处探索。尽管战兔不想承认，但他的确能感受到入侵者的形状，他的身体正诚实地贴在那上面，蠕动的同时微微绞紧。

陌生的器官带来的是同样陌生的快感，随着手指的不断增加，那样浓重的感觉也一直纠缠在腰肢和脊骨上，让战兔感觉自己被抛在云端，恐惧跌落却又沉浸其中。

四根手指齐齐抽出时战兔忙不迭的浑身战栗，随后一个更加滚烫的粗大抵在了穴口，阻止了花唇的闭合。

“战兔，我要进去了。”  
战兔不敢开口应答，他怕自己一要发出声音就会控制不住呻吟，于是就只好点点头，犹疑地发出一声“嗯”。

插入比预想中顺利，但是体内还是承受着与预想中别无二致的沉重挤压感。战兔小声呜咽着，双手攥紧了身下的床单，手背上的血管和青筋轻微膨胀，如同河道支流般交织隆起。

石动俯身，凑近战兔的脖颈，着迷一般的在那可被轻易折断的部位亲吻啃咬，并且加以舔舐。明明是带有些亲密的行为，却让战兔想要偏头躲开，他意识到其中含着不合时宜的寒气，如同毒蛇在他颈侧吐出信子，那对尖牙已经深入他的血肉，却没有注入毒液。

血液的腥甜在此刻溢满他的鼻腔，包裹住他的唇舌，就像冷血动物在与他交配。

他感觉自己浑身上下都是湿的，被舔舐啃咬过的颈侧和喉结，锁骨和肩头上的牙印，还有几乎被玩到破皮，还有些疼痛却仍旧渴望被触碰的乳肉。背脊上沁出了汗滴，它们沾上床单，留下零星的湿意。

可最糟糕的还是两人结合的地方，不动的时候暂且还因为内壁的蠕动慢慢的挤出水来，动起来则满耳都是抽插弄出的咕啾声，娇嫩的花唇被磨蹭到发红，轻微的肿，更多的淫液被不断地带出，打湿了战兔的臀肉，让那在他体内冲撞的肉棒也亮着一层淫靡的水光。

肉棒在花穴中不停冲撞，甚至不需要多余的技巧就能将其伺候的很好，每一寸地方都柔软至极，轻轻碾过就能榨取出甘甜的水液。理智在脑海中亮起红灯，可是本能却占了上风。它让不间断地快感疯狂累积直到满溢，战兔被肏得迷迷糊糊只知道跟着石动扭摆腰肢，而濒临高潮的花穴也痉挛着催肉棒赶快缴械投降。

纤细的身体已然绷紧到极致，肋骨的形状被单薄的皮肉包裹着，上面出现了一层细小的汗珠，让本就白皙的皮肤沐浴在人造光下闪烁发光。

被注入精液之时，战兔下意识与石动对视。他听不见声音，也没有感触，精神如同被手握成一簇。  
腥甜再次盈满他的鼻腔，死神的重量堆积在他的胸口。  
黑暗卷携着梦境向他袭来。

04

万丈觉得最近战兔有些地方怪怪的的…可他又说不上来具体是哪里有变化。对方似乎总是有意无意地避开他，那双眼睛里流动的含义偶尔被他抓到过尾巴，可他又什么都弄不明白。

而且战兔最近也变得和以前不太一样，他就像是被好好灌溉滋润过的植株，身上似乎带着某种说不清道不明的隐晦香气，那并非浮于表皮的香水之类，而是从身体内部缓慢散发出来的，会直直地钻进人的身体与骨头里，点燃一簇簇的小火苗。  
可等他被吸引了想凑过去一探究竟时又会被轻巧地躲开。

那样微妙的感觉在他心口扎下了根。

那天他回到nAscitA的时候战兔还在睡着。  
他身上杂七杂八的挂着伤，嘴边有一小圈乌青，衣服也有破口。关上门之后他抬头就看到了似乎在吧台内泡咖啡的老板。胃十分配合的，几乎在瞬间就缩成了一团，于是他随意地打了声招呼就匆匆忙忙地冲向了地下室。

空气中满是清新剂的气味，貌似是为了掩盖某些气味撒上的，而床上的一套东西也被人全部更换过了，原本杂乱的实验室看上去干净又整洁。

睡在床上的战兔已经被好好地照料过，一身的狼狈也已经褪去，只是看上去似是累极，丝毫没有要被吵醒的意思。万丈在他面前走也不是留也不是，最后没办法，怎么下来的又怎么上去了。

自从那天以后两人之间的接触就变得很少。他们依旧正常地对话来往，打闹也没什么变化，但就是有什么根本性的东西不一样了。

偶尔战兔会离开nAscitA，在没有SMASH出现的时候，仅仅只是和他们说一声不用担心然后就自顾自地走了，而往往这个时候老板也不在店里。

然后他们会一前一后的出现，中间总有几分钟的间隔。说是偶然在路上碰见，可第六感却告诉万丈其中有什么弯弯绕绕。  
他一点深究的办法都没有。曾经试过跟踪也很快就被甩掉了，找路回来的时候还差点引发战斗。  
久而久之他就干脆放弃了这无意义的行动，专心去寻找锅岛的行踪。

05

石动是所有人当中唯一一个分享了战兔秘密的人。当然，作为整个事件的始作俑者，他乐于帮对方保守秘密，并且毫无负担地充当起了“安抚者”。而且他依然作为BLOOD STALK活动着，有条不紊的继续推进计划，但是偶尔也会在他那个老实的合作者面前耍耍嘴皮子，然后借机回到nAscitA查看战兔的情况。

他们不总是能有时间待在一起，咖啡店里众目睽睽之下仅仅只能比平日亲密一星半点，不能让人抓到什么端倪，而对某些需要进行处理的时候也总是在不同的地方。

当然，为了不让这位天才起疑心，就算是他们还在翻云覆雨的时候浮士德也照常运转着，并且把制作完成的SMASH放出来。看着对方强忍着欲望，狼狈的往身上套衣服然后匆忙离开的样子，石动就觉得有趣。  
大概再也不能有比这更有趣的事情了。他想。


End file.
